


Deprived Domesticity

by Beautiful_lies_x



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author aggressively abuses commas, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think you see where this is going, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, accidentally coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is really sick and tired of the coffee machine not working.</p><p>OR</p><p>How Mike Ross accidentally outed himself and his boss to the entire firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprived Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around early-to-mid season 2, where Mike and Harvey have been in an established relationship since 1x05. Don't think too hard about the timeline because there's probably a few discrepancies.  
> My first attempt at this fandom, and my first attempt at a non-AU centric fanfiction as well. I normally have a few attempts at writing characters before I publish any fics, but this one got away from me, so it's most likely a little out of character. No beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, yes, I specifically matched up the word count and year when I got to the end and realised I'd written 2006 words.

It was inevitable, really.

When Mike and Harvey first started seeing each other, it was separate from work. They'd never do anything apart from flirtatious banter in the office, and by the time they started really seeing each other, it would have only arose suspicion if they had stopped. Nobody was privy, apart from Donna, which occurred during one embarrassingly sexual conversation made up solely of legal terminology, and then a string of curses when Harvey realised the intercom was on, and Donna was laughing her ass off in the corridor. Still, she swore to secrecy, after relentlessly teasing them, and their inter-office relationship remained safe. Then, Mike moved in with Harvey, and it all kind of went downhill from there. They started to catch rides to work together, ( _"No, Mike, I don't really give a shit if you like your bike, it's a hazard to ride it around the city, and it gives you helmet hair." "Gee, Harvey, you sure would know a lot about helmet hair."_ ) kissing in secluded hallways after big breaks in cases, accidentally flirting in front of clients, and that one time when Mike realised that he really loved the huge glass windows of Harvey's office, Harvey realised how he liked to push Mike against them, and they kind of...

But that's irrelevant. The point is, it was inevitable.

 

 

They were working on a huge case for the firm, and the paperwork had followed them both home, working until the early morning. After several _friendly_ chats with Louis about arriving late, Mike refused to do so again, and dragged both himself and Harvey out of bed, and to the office, at 7AM. Which would have been fine, had they not gone to bed at 5AM, but as it was, they were running on two hours sleep, and no coffee. Mike was _dying_. He and Harvey drove to the office, Mike frantically knotting his tie until Harvey knocked his hands away and did it himself. They stole a kiss, or two, or three, before riding up the elevator, and parting at the associates' area. As Harvey walked away, Mike made a beeline for the kitchenette, and had to physically blink back tears when a note stuck haphazardly to the coffee machine read: _OUT OF ORDER._  
He slouched back to his desk, straightening only to give Louis a smug grin as he walked past, and slumped in his chair to continue the case file. As the hour passed, all of the other associates trailed in, and settled at their desk.

Kyle threw Mike a snotty little smile as he passed, whispering, "Oh no, can somebody not handle the pressure? Too tired to work?"

Mike lifted his head up off his arms, where he had nearly fallen asleep, with great effort, and had to force himself not to throttle him. "The coffee machine's fucking broken." He whispered back.

Watching Kyle's face fall was very nearly worth it.

Mike hummed in assent, suddenly much perkier, and returned to his work. However, he only got through one page when he was interrupted again by the sound of Rachel's heels clicking past as she sauntered into the kitchenette. He was pretty sure she was still furious at him for not giving her an explanation as to why he'd changed his mind about wanting to date her. He'd barely looked down again when a familiar weight rested on his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Harvey, perfectly neat hair, shaved face, and immaculate suit, but eyes red ringed with exhaustion, one hand on Mike's shoulder and the other holding out a file.

"Here," He murmured, his voice cracking with disuse, as if he hadn't spoken since they'd gotten out of bed an hour and a half ago. "This is the cliental list you asked for last night, has all of the employees dating back to 2008."

Mike grinned at him, and took the file, placing it atop the one he was reading.

Harvey eyed him curiously, "What are you looking for, then?"

The blond shrugged in response, eyes alight with mischief. "Tell you what, if I find it, I'll tell you."

Harvey rolled his eyes, a smile playing at the edges of his lips, "Whatever you say." He said, and began to duck his head closer.

Mike laughed quietly, and leaned up a little to meet him, their lips touching in a brief kiss that spoke levels about their domesticity. Harvey hummed against his lips happily, and then began to pull away, clapping a hand on his shoulder, when he froze.

Mike looked up curiously at him, but realised that his eyes were not fixed on him, but rather looking out at the associates' pens, wide and horrified.

Very, almost achingly slowly, Mike's eyes travelled Harvey's path, and met the faces of the other associates, all painted with varying shades of surprise, disgust, jealousy, and smugness. He was pretty sure two girls up the back exchanged money, but he was too distracted by what he saw next to care. Rachel's hand was frozen halfway up to her mouth, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, an incredulous gasp stuck in between her teeth.

More horrors lay ahead, as standing next to her in all his smug little glory, was Louis goddamn Litt.

Mike swung his body back around to face Harvey, and their faces mirrored panic for a second, before Harvey composed himself. With a grin half amused, half apologetic, Harvey brushed his thumb across Mike's shoulder, before releasing him and walking back to the sanctuary of his office.

Mike leaned forward and off his desk, hissing at Harvey's retreating form, " _Where are you going?!_ " When Harvey didn't respond, his panic, and disdain, only grew further. " _Hey! _" He tried to keep his voice down, but with the dead silence in the room, he was definitely heard by all of its occupants, regardless.__

Harvey hesitated only briefly in his steps, before raising his turned shoulders in a minuscule shrug, as if to say, _hey, this is mostly your fault._

Mike glared at his back, and sighed in disbelief as Harvey continue to walk away, leaving him with the circling bloodthirsty vultures who were all eyeing him like he was already food for worms. Louis stalked towards his desk, but Rachel beat him to it, grabbing Mike around the wrist, hauling him up, and pulling him into the kitchenette, where the coffee machine glared at him accusingly.

"Thank you, oh my God, I thought Louis was going to _kill-_ "

"Shut up," Rachel said, shaking her head a little. Her brown eyes bore into his with frightening intensity, so much so that for a brief moment, he was reminded of Donna. "How long has that been going on for?"

The reality of the moment sucker punched him in the guts, and for a long, few, terrifying moments, he forgot how to breathe.

Rachel snapped a finger in front of his glazed eyes, her face softening in concern, and the oxygen spilled back into his lungs. "Mike!" She exclaimed, grabbing his attention again.

Mike shook his head to clear his thoughts, "About eleven months," he admitted, "We've been together since... Jesus, since I bailed Trevor out of jail."

"Who the hell is Trevor?" Rachel's face crumpled in confusion, and intrigue.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't--doesn't matter. The point is, this isn't just a casual thing, okay? We live together."

Rachel's expression shuttered over, "So, when I kissed you...?"

Mike shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet, "I moved into his condo a week later."

Rachel sighed, "Mike, this is a terrible idea! For one, interoffice relationships are strictly prohibited! And Jessica will kill you, because if you think for a second that Louis isn't going to tell, or one of the other associates isn't going to assume that the only reason you're working with him is because you're having sex-"

"Yeah, I know." Mike sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, "I know, Rach, but..." He tilted his head, his lips pulling up on one side. "I love him."

Rachel pressed a hand in between her eyes as if Mike's very existence insulted her, before dropping it and smiling, hesitantly, back. "Yeah, yeah, I know you do." She turned on her heel, a very impressive feat in stilettos, and marched out of the kitchenette.

Mike stared after her for a second, before Harold's head poked in.

"Mike?" he asked, tentatively. "Louis wants to see you in his office."

Mike threw his head back to glare at the ceiling. " _And the hits just keep on coming!_ " he quoted.

 

 

Mike was halfway to Louis' office, his stomach tight in knots of either irritation, or fear, or maybe a little of both, when a hand fastened around his arm. He started at the sudden limitation of his movement, pulling to a stop.

"Can I help you, Donna?" he asked, raising an indulgent eyebrow at the redhead.

Donna's lips twisted in amusement. "Sure can, loverboy. Is Harvey really that irresistible to you?" Mike felt the sudden urge to brain himself with the nearest object. "So, you know."

"Of course I know. I know everything."

"Then you also know that the coffee machine is broken?"

Donna fixed him with a pitying look. "Your excuse is that you were tired?"

Mike resolutely stared about an inch above her shoulder, refusing to answer.

Donna laughed, actually _laughed_ , straight in his face. "Oh, Mike, Jessica is going to _eat you alive_."

"Did you need something?" He restated, rolling back on his heels, desperate to end the conversation.

"No, but Harvey does. He wants you in his office, and apparently I've been demoted down to fetch-girl, so here I am."

Mike nodded, and set off in that direction, but not before Donna got one last word in.

"Now, Mike, I know you're tired, so here's a heads-up, Harvey's office has glass walls! So don't have sex!"

A woman in a blouse that was probably cheaper than one of Donna's shoes alone, shot them a dirty, scandalized glare, before hurrying away.

He turned back to face Donna, pained and embarrassed, and she simply winked.

 

 

Mike pushed the glass door of Harvey's office open with trepidation. His boyfriend was staring out with window, hands folded behind his back, shielding his face. Mike eased himself into the room, closing the door behind him softly. He took a deep breath. "Harvey-"

He cut off his own sentence when he saw Harvey's shoulders shaking. Instantly, he approached the man, placing a cautious hand on his back.

That's when he realised. Harvey wasn't upset. The asshole was _laughing._

Righteous indignation flooded his systems, this wasn't funny. It was a goddamn trainwreck.

"Harvey!" He snapped.

Harvey turned around, exposing his laughter to the other man. The crinkles by his eyes kicked up a notch when he noted Mike's expression, before he righted himself, and slid back into a neutral mask.

"Sorry," he said, voice just shy of diplomatic, before he cracked into a smirk again.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'm not seeing what's so funny here. It's your ass on the line, just as much as mine, when Jessica finds out."

Harvey's expression softened to something that could be considered affectionate, had it not been glazed with mocking. "Mike, relax. Nothing's gonna happen, okay? We just have a bit of paperwork we neglected to sign."

Harvey moved back behind his desk, and began shrugging on his suit jacket. Mike eyed him suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Harvey threw him a look. " _We,_ " he emphasised, "are going to get some coffee. I've heard the machine's broken."

"Oh? And where'd you hear that?"

"Just a rumour going around." Harvey shrugged, "Apparently some associate was so coffee-withdrawn that he couldn't keep his hands off his, admittedly incredibly handsome, boss."

"Just for that," Mike told him, pointing a finger threateningly, "You're paying."

"Deal." Harvey slipped a protective hand against Mike's lower back, and guided him out of the office, close enough that their legs brushed together as they walked.

Mike smiled. He could get used to this.


End file.
